Young and Beautiful
by sreii
Summary: Primrose Everdeen is reaped when she is 18. Katniss is too old to volunteer. Primrose faces the Games with her lover and mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. As the Games continue, how will Primrose cope with the weight of life or death on her shoulder? Will she beat the odds or will she fall under the pressure of the Capitol? Destiny or fate, read as her story unfolds.


"Primrose Everdeen!"

Effie's voice echoes through the crowd of trembling children and parents.

Prim looks over at Haymitch through the crowd. She can see how torn he is. How depressed. How absolutely sorrowful he was. His cerulean eyes followed her as she walked hesitantly towards the stage, meeting a smiling Effie. Prim looked over the crowd, meeting Katniss' mournful gaze. Prim bit back a sob as Effie continued with her charade.

Effie cleared her throat once Prim next to her. After a few more sentiments, Effie quickly announced she was about to call the boys.

"Clyde Robinson!"

Prim never heard that name in her life. She scanned the crowd, looking for Clyde. A short slightly toned boy arose from the crowd, his face pale and eyes fixated on the ground. After Effie told them to shake hands, Prim and Clyde were ushered backstage, where they would wait for their last few moments with family and friends.

* * *

 _Prim and Katniss were starving._

 _It had only been a month after their father's death. Their mother was sitting in the rocking chair, eyes glassy and face expressionless. Katniss was begging her for food. Katniss stormed out of the house after their mom refused to acknowledge their please. Prim quickly followed suit, losing Katniss in the crowd._

 _Prim decided to go and try to trade her cloth for food. Prim went from person to person that day, begging for food. Soon, she came across a drunken Haymitch. Through his drunkenness, he saw true fear in her eyes. Her fear was enough to wake him up from his Vodka daydream and lead her to his home._

" _I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Prim whispered. Haymitch sighed, looking down at her._

 _Haymitch said, "Sweetheart, I'm no stranger. I'm a friend of your dad's. It'll all make sense one day, but he laid the responsibility of taking care of specifically you to me when you needed me. I promise." Something about him made Prim cave. She nodded and followed him into his home, his Victor's house._

* * *

Prim and Clyde sat beside each other in the train on the way to the Capitol. Prim bit her lip, waiting for Haymitch to come out. Awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them had touched the food offered on the array of platters on the tables in the train cart. In fact, it sickened both of them. The food was going bad as thousands of the Capitol's people were starving. It sickened Prim to the core.

Haymitch soon came out with Effie following quickly behind him. Haymitch poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat in front of Prim and Clyde.

Haymitch said, "Welcome to the Games. I'm your mentor. We're going to the Capitol now. After that, you're going to meet your stylist. Tomorrow night you'll be paraded in front of the people of Panem. And then…" he lost his train of thought. He sighed, closing his eyes, "No. I'm not going to fill your minds up with this shit. Bottom line, either you live or die. This is the time you get to choose who you are. The lamb or the lion. Kill or be killed. It's up to you if you survive. That's the best piece of advice I can give you." Silence ensued. Prim bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't survive. Haymitch knew it. Her family knew it. It was all so terrible.

Clyde said, "How do I make sure I don't die?" Both Prim and Haymitch caught onto how he only mentioned himself.

Haymitch quirked a smile and said, "Well that's the thing, son, you don't."

* * *

 _Prim and Haymitch were celebrating her 16th birthday._

 _Prim, Katniss, and Gale had celebrated her birthday earlier that day before Katniss and Gale had gone out hunting. Both Katniss and Gale were now engaged, living in what used to be their home.  
_

 _Their mother had passed away a few years earlier._

 _Even though the loss of their mother had been great, Prim and Katniss didn't feel like they had missed much judging off of how involved she was in their life._

 _Now, Prim stood smiling next to Haymitch, a double chocolate cake laid out in front of them. 16 candles were lit on the cake, with "Happy 16th birthday" printed out with frosting on the top._

" _Haymitch, this is perfect." Prim stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek._

 _He smiled and said, "Make a wish, sweetheart." It didn't take Prim to decide on the wish and blow out the candles. Prim thanked him again before they both made their plates and sat on the couch. The fire burned bright from the fireplace, shining off of Prim's rosey cheeks. Haymitch knew he was going to remember this forever, something inside told him._

 _Prim bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she should tell him. Tell him that over the few years that they had known each other, she had fallen madly and deeply in love with him. Primrose Everdeen was in love with Haymitch Abernathy._

 _It took her a few minutes but she finally said, "I love you." Haymitch looked up, surprised. Prim repeated a little louder and more confident, "I love you , Haymitch." Haymitch didn't say anything. He was too awe stricken. Prim continued, "You've been so good to me. And-and I love you. I'm in love with you." Haymitch pondered on it for a minute._

 _Unbeknownst to Prim, Haymitch felt the same way. Even though he felt like a rotten, old pedophile for thinking about her like that, he truly did love her. He knew he'd do anything for her, not matter the consequences. He loved her._

" _I love you too," Haymitch said. Prim let a tear fall. Haymitch quickly reached for her and pulled her close. They set aside the cake and Haymitch held her in his arms for the rest of the night._

* * *

It was midnight.

Haymitch was sleeping soundly, until there was a small shift in the bed. Haymitch's eyes flew open, scanning the room. His eyes soon met Prim's. Her hair was in braids and she was wearing her silk gown. He inhaled and licked his lips.

"Prim?" He looked over at the clock, "It's one o'clo-" he was cut off by her sniffles. He quickly redirected his focus, "Prim, what's wrong?" He gestured for her to come into the bed with him. She quickly buried herself in the covers, cuddling close to Haymitch.

"Hay-haymitch, I'm dead. I'm not going to survive. There's-there's no way." She sobbed. His heart was heavy, readying himself to break down with her. Regardless, he knew he had to stay strong for her. His Rose.

In between sniffles, Prim said, "I don't want to lose you, Haymitch." This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was her last God forsaken year. The last year her name was put in to be reaped. The last year until _freedom._

Haymitch said, "Sweetheart...it'll be okay. I know it will. Whatever happens, you will forever be in my heart. I promise." Prim looked up at him and kissed his cheek. She knew she should savor the last few hours with him. She knew this was her _last chance._ Her last attempt to make everything right.

Prim fell asleep in his arms that night, awaiting the next day of torture. _  
_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this upcoming and exciting story! I've written another "Praymitch" story (you can find it under my stories as "Awakening") but this plot seems a little more realistic to me compared to the past one. The ages are updated as the following: Primrose: 18, Katniss: 24, Peeta: 24, Gale: 26, Haymitch: 40. Other than that, not much more to tell! Please follow, favorite, review and provide feedback!


End file.
